Arturo Castañeda
|nacimiento = 3 de octubre de 1988 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Mario Castañeda (padre) Rommy Mendoza (madre) Carla Castañeda (hermana) Sofía Castañeda (media hermana) Andrea Arruti (novia) Alejandro Orozco (cuñado) |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Locutor Intérprete Director de doblaje |nacionalidad = Mexicano |primera_aparicion = Enemigo público |ingreso_doblaje = 1998 |medios = Locución |pais = México D.F. Cuernavaca, México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = GLEEMikeChang.ogg }} thumb|230px|Por Eduardo454. thumb|220px|right|Grabando. Hipo.jpg|Hipo en la serie Dragones de Berk, es uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Whis DBS Broly Artwork.png|Whis en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, es otro de sus personajes más conocidos. JustinRusso.jpg|Justin Russo en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Kaio.png|K.O. en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes, uno de sus personajes mas conocidos actualmente. FlashLJ.png|Barry Allen en Universo de DC Films, es otro de sus personajes más conocidos. FlashTF.png|El mismo personaje en el Universo Televisivo de DC Comics, es otro de sus personajes más conocidos. XMA-YCyclops.jpg|Scott Summers / Cíclope en X-Men: Apocalipsis, es otro de sus personajes más conocidos. HP1HarryPotter.png|Harry Potter en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, uno de sus primeros personajes protagonicos más conocido. UTR-Quicksilver.png|Pietro Maximoff en Avengers: Era de Ultrón. RPODaitoAvatar.png|Toshiro Yoshiaki / Daito en Ready Player One: Comienza el juego. Robbie Shapiro.png|Robbie Shapiro en Victorious. GLEEMikeChang.png|Mike Chang en Glee: Buscando la fama. Lost Canvas Hades.png|Hades en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. Shinji Matou (F-ELE).jpg|Shinji Matou en Fate/Extra Last Encore. LeonStephanotis VioletEvergarden.png|Leon Stephanotis en Violet Evergarden. Nod.png|Nod en El reino secreto. CharaImage XY.png|XY en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. Xrl8.png|XRL8 en Ben 10 (2016). Mi-niñera-es-una-vampira-ethan.jpg|Ethan Morgan en Mi niñera es una vampira Kevin Samurai.png|Kevin (Ranger Samurai Azul) en Power Rangers: Samurai Drew..jpg|Drew en El conjuro. ShaneDyson.jpg|Shane Dyson en Transformers: La era de la extinción Newt2.jpg|Newt en la saga de Maze Runner. Hijo de Ted.png|Luke Mosby (2º Voz) en Cómo conocí a tu madre. Tsûuri VATCOATP.png|Tsûuri en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas. DetSamuelsAHS.jpg|Detective Samuels en American Horror Story: Cult. Ming Ted.png|Asiatico "Ming" en Ted. Los miserables-2012-1m.jpg|Courfeyrac en Los miserables. DDM-MattMurdockJoven.png|Matt Murdock (joven) en Daredevil: El hombre sin miedo. SPvsExOtroScott.png|Otro Scott en Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños. SPvsExLukeWilson.png|Luke "Crash" Wilson también en Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños. Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-18h15m07s204.png|Seth en Asesino del futuro. FileClerk-BladeR2.png|Archivero en Blade Runner 2049. Russell-ferguson.png|Russel Ferguson en Littlest Pet Shop. Toodles.jpg|Toodles en La casa de Mickey Mouse. Alfresicloudy2.png|Alfresi en Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras. Los croods-3515.png|Tonk en Los Croods. Pac-Man_And_The_Ghostly_Adventure's_Blinky.png|Blinky en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales. Sidekick (1).jpg|Eric Needles en Secuaces. MLP-Snails1.png|Snails en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Percival - tuff puppy.png|Percival en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Bryan in Disenfranchised 011.png|Bryan en Titán sim-biónico. Vlcsnap-2016-01-28-13h22m48s0621.png|Greg también en Titán sim-biónico. Shoarriety.jpg|Shō en El mundo secreto de Arrietty (ambos doblajes). Joven Ebenezer.png|Ebenezer Scrooge (adolescente) en Los fantasmas de Scrooge. Harry Spider-Man de Marvel.png|Harry Osborn en la serie Spider-Man de Marvel. DulcePrincipe.png|La Prímera vóz del Dulce Príncipe en Hora de aventura (3era. temporada). MHChws (8).png|Jackson Jekyll en Monster High. MHChws (6).png|Holt Hyde también en Monster High. CC Harold Hutchins.png|Berto Henares en Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película y Las épicas aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos Victor (Bailarina).jpg|Victor en Bailarina Char 87761 thumb.jpg|Louis (Josh Gad) en La era de hielo 4. Martin_Swinton.jpg|Martin Swinton en Inteligencia artificial. BarrySP.png|Barry en La fiesta de las salchichas. BianZao.jpg|Bian Zao en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. Dennis (Tio Grandpa).png|Dennis en Tío Grandpa. Phillip.png|Phillip (joven) también en Tío Grandpa. Bandicam_2017-01-05_18-25-10-964.jpg|Khye, el koala (algunos loops) en Origanimales. FredOriganimales.jpg|Fred, el lagarto también en Origanimales. SalOriganimales.jpg|Sal, el cangrejo también en Origanimales. PackRat TPPG2016.jpg|Neotom en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016). Cebollin.png|Onion o cebollín en Manzana y Cebollín. Zombie pumpkin magisword from Mighty Magiswords.png|Magiespada Calabaza Zombie también en Magiespadas. Doug.jpg|Doug, El hombre koala en Ugly Americans. Niño llorando.jpg|Niño llorando en el torneo de la artes marciales en Dragon Ball Z, debut en el anime. MAD- TV Show Title.jpg|Presentación de MAD (Temp. 1 - 2). Davidh.jpg|Voz reccurente al actor David Henrie. Matt_bennett14.jpg|Voz reccurente al actor Matt Bennett. Arturo Castañeda (México D.F., 3 de octubre de 1988) es un actor de doblaje mexicano, hijo de los también actores Rommy Mendoza y Mario Castañeda y hermano menor de la también actriz Carla Castañeda. Es conocido por haber interpretado a Barry Allen / Flash en la serie del mismo nombre, Hades en el anime Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido, Justin Russo en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place, Robbie Shapiro en Victorious y a Whis en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses, Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer, y en la nueva serie Dragon Ball Super. Arturo 'también convenció a su padre a los 8 años de edad, para que aceptara el papel de Goku en Dragon Ball cuando el personaje iba a crecer. Biografía thumb|160px|right|Junto a su hermana [[Carla Castañeda|Carla y su padre Mario.]] right|177x177px Arturo Castañeda es originario de la ciudad de México. Aunque se inició desde pequeño en la práctica del doblaje de voz (etapa en la que destaca su interpretación de Harry Potter en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal), su actividad dentro de la especialidad no fue constante; solo desde aproximadamente el año 2000, decidió adentrarse profesionalmente en el doblaje de voz. Además de hacer doblaje, Arturo es locutor comercial. Filmografía Series de TV 'Matt Bennett *Victorious - Robert "Robbie" Shapiro *Victorious: Loca de frustración - Robert "Robbie" Shapiro *Victorious: Encerrados - Robert "Robbie" Shapiro *Victorious: Tori va a los Platinium - Robert "Robbie" Shapiro *iCarly - Robert "Robbie" Shapiro *7 secretos con Victoria Justice - Matt Bennett *Sam & Cat - Robert "Robbie" Shapiro David Henrie *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Justin Russo *Cómo conocí a tu madre - Luke Mosby (2da voz) *Disney Channel Games - David Henrie *Studio DC: Almost Live - David Henrie *Jonas LA - David Henrie *Amigos por el mundo - David Henrie *Jugando por el mundo - David Henrie Grant Gustin *Flash - Barry Allen / Flash voz *Flecha - Barry Allen / Flash voz *Supergirl - Barry Allen / Flash voz *Leyendas del mañana - Barry Allen / Flash voz Max Carver *Esposas desesperadas - Preston (adolescente) *¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Brad Otros papeles *American Horror Story: Cult - Detective Samuels (Colton Haynes) *Between - Adam Jones (Jesse Carere) *La teoría del Big Bang - Flash (Brandon Jones) *Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure - Cam (Dominic Deutscher) *Level Up - Estudiante de Crosstown Nro 1 *El diario de Carrie - Sebastian Kydd (Austin Butler) *Defiance - Alak Tarr (Jesse Rath) *Destruir, construir, destruir - Jaime / Antony *New Girl - Kyle (Stephen Amell) / Voz del retrete *Chica rara - Chico Vampiro (Alex Saxon) / Amigo de Matty (Patrick Johnson Jr.) * Lindas mentirosas (2012) **Raj Singh (Kunal Sharma) (temp. 2, ep. 39) **Él mismo (Adam Lambert) (temp. 3, ep. 60) *Chica indiscreta - Mesero (Mike Ivers) (2012) *El señor Young - Fortran (Nerd) (Amit Josam) * La tribu Brady - Greg Brady (Barry Williams) (Temporadas 4 y 5) *Mi niñera es una vampira: La serie - Ethan Morgan (Matthew Knight) *Life with Boys - Bobby Parelli (John-Alan Slachta) *Peter Punk - Peter Punk (Juan Ciancio) *Julie y los fantasmas - Daniel Castellamari (Bruno Sigrist) *Power Rangers: Samurai - Kevin/Samurai Ranger Azul (Najee De-Tiege) *¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Tim (Robert Wu) *Pulseras Rojas - Lleó (Àlex Monner) *El otro reino - Tristan (Callan Potter) *El misterio de Anubis - Jerome Clarke (Eugene Simon) *Sueños de Hollywood - Nick Wagner (Joe Dinicol) *Glee: Buscando la fama - Mike Chang (Harry Shum, Jr.) (2009-2015) *Teen Wolf - Isaac Lahey (Daniel Sharman) *iCarly - Kyle (Austin Wells) / Kevin (Danny Fernandez) / Ivan (Ivan Kalinin) / Eric Blonowitz (Scott Halberstadt) *Las chicas Gilmore - Tristan Dugray (Chad Michael Murray) *Hannah Montana - Connor, Aaron (Nate Hartley) *Diarios de vampiros - Chico (John Gilbert) *Split - Moshe "Sushi" Arieli (Idan Ashkenazi) *Lost - David Shephard (Dylan Minnette) *Kyle XY - Josh Trager (Jean-Luc Bilodeau) *Hellcats: Sueños compartidos - Darwin (Jeremy Wong) *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Leo Fitz (Iain De Caestecker) (versión Sony) *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Todd, Repartidor de Hornos, Voces adicionales. *Boardwalk Empire - Voces adicionales *House of Lies - Voces adicionales *Sherlock - Voces adicionales *Huesos **Brock Vorback (Ryan Bittle) (Temp 7 ep 3) (2011) *El mentalista **Jackson Winter (Asher Monroe) (Temp 3 ep 4) (2010) **Jim Matthews (John Lee Ames) (Temp 3 ep 19) (2011) Historias Horribles - Voces diversas Participación sin identificar *En el corazón del sur Miniseries *María de Nazaret - Arcángel Gabriel (Elettra Dallimore Mallaby) Dramas coreanos [[Kim Soo Hyun|'Kim Soo Hyun']] *Los productores - Baek Seung Chan *Dream High: Sueña sin límites - Song Sam-Dong (cameo) *Dream High: Sueña sin límites - Song Sam-Dong Jang Geun Suk *Eres guapísimo - Hwang Tae Kyung *Mary está fuera por la noche - Kang Moo Kyul Otros: *Los chicos son mejores que las flores - Song Woo Bin *El hombre de la princesa - Participación sin especificar *Uncontrollably Fond - No Jik *Casa llena - Insertos *Amor secreto - Jo Min Hyuk (Ji Sung) *Big: Creciendo sin querer - Voces adicionales *IRIS - Voces adicionales Películas thumb|333x333px Ezra Miller *Liga de la Justicia - Barry Allen / Flash (2017) *Escuadrón suicida - Barry Allen / Flash (2016) *Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia - Barry Allen / Flash (2016) Thomas Sangster *Maze Runner: La cura mortal - Newt (2018) *Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego - Newt (2015) *Maze Runner: Correr o morir - Newt (2014) Paul Dano *Un cadáver para sobrevivir - Hank (2016) *La juventud - Jimmy Tree (2015) *Asesino del futuro - Seth (2012) Douglas Smith *Terminator: Génesis - Doctor (2015) *Ouija - Pete (2014) *Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos - Tyson (2013) Tye Sheridan *X-Men: Apocalipsis - Scott Summers / Cíclope (2016) *A la *&$%! con los zombis - Ben Goudy (2015) Christopher Mintz-Plasse *Consigue un trabajo - Ethan (2016) *Notas perfectas - Tommy (2012) Jeremy Irvine *La dama de negro 2: El ángel de la muerte - Harry Burnstow (2014) *Caballo de guerra - Albert Narracott (2011) Tom Felton *La aparición - Patrick (2012) *El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución - Dodge Landon (2011) Avan Jogia *Rags - Finn (2012) *Spectacular! - Tajid (2009) Jean-Luc Bilodeau *Best Player - Ash (2011) *16 deseos - Jay Kepler (2010) David Henrie *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place: La película - Justin Russo (2009) *Rescatando a papá - Wheeze (2009) Max Thieriot *Kit Kittredge: Joven reportera - Will Shepherd (2008) *Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood - Ned Nickerson (2007) Otros papeles *Mentes poderosas - Liam (Harris Dickinson) (2018) *Ready Player One: Comienza el juego - Daito (Win Morisaki) (2018) *Titanes del Pacífico: La insurrección - Cadete Ryoichi (Mackenyu Maeda) (2018) *Game Over, Man! - Joel Duncan (Blake Anderson) (2018) *Un gesto fútil y estúpido: La historia de Doug Kenney - Ivan Reitman (Lonny Ross) (2018) *Apuesta maestra - Jugador X (Michael Cera) (2017/trailer) *Blade Runner 2049 - Archivero (Tómas Lemarquis) (2017) *Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas - Tsûuri (Marilhéa Peillard/Lee Delong (voz)) (2017) *La cura siniestra - ¿? (Dane DeHaan) (2017/trailer) *Pelea de maestros - Nathaniel (Charlie Carver) (2017) *La razón de estar contigo - Ethan (adolescente) (K.J. Apa) (2017/trailer) *Kong: La isla calavera - Reles (Eugene Cordero) (2017) *Toma la 10 - Chester (Tony Revolori) (2017) *Monster Trucks - Sam Geldob (Tucker Albrizzi) (2017) *La gran muralla - Peng Yong (Lu Han) (2016) *Florence: La mejor peor de todas - Cosmé McMoon (Simon Helberg) (2016) *Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina - Nate (Karan Soni) (2016) *Mi papá es un gato - David Brand (Robbie Amell) (2016) *El club de las madres rebeldes - Dale Kipler (Clark Duke) (2016) *Mi gran boda griega 2 - Bennett (Alex Wolff) (2016) *The Fundamentals of Caring - Trevor (Craig Roberts) (2016) *Lunáticos - Leon (Robert Sheehan) (2015) *Alvin y las ardillas: Aventura sobre ruedas - Miles (Josh Green) (2015) *En el corazón del mar - Barzillai Ray (Edward Ashley) (2015) *En la cuerda floja - Jean-Louis (Clément Sibony) (2015) *Spy: Una espía despistada - Mesero romano (Yurj Buzzi) (2015) *Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés - Dylan (Ben McIvor) (2015) *Mad Max: Furia en el camino - Voces adicionales (2015) *McFarland: Sin límites - Danny Diaz (Ramiro Rodriguez) (2015) *Ex Machina - Caleb (Domhnall Gleeson) (2015) *Avengers: Era de Ultrón - Pietro Maximoff (Aaron Johnson) (2015) *Bienvenidos al ayer - Voces adicionales (2015) *Kingsman: El servicio secreto - Digby (Nicholas Banks) (2015) *El destino de Júpiter - Bob (Samuel Barnett) (2015) *Mercy - Wendell (Joe Egender) (2014) *El blog de una adolescente - Dan Gallo (Justin Long) (2014) *Oscuridad profunda - Tyler Deighton (Anthony Del Negro) (2014) *Camino hacia el terror 6 - Rod (Billy Ashworth) (2014) *Rudderless - Willy (Ben Kweller) (2014) (doblaje mexicano) *Francotirador - Intérprete (Fehd Benchemsi) (2014) *El juez - Eric Palmer (Ian Nelson) (2014) *El dador de recuerdos - Asher (Cameron Monaghan) (2014) *Transformers: La era de la extinción - Shane (Jack Reynor) (2014) *Luna de miel en familia - Jake Wernick (Zak Henri) (2014) *Need for Speed: La película - Pete Coleman (Harrison Gilbertson) (2014) * Actividad paranormal: Los marcados - Orcar Lopez (Carlos Pratts) (2014) *Buenos vecinos - Voces adicionales (2014) *El mayordomo - Charles Gaines (Elijah Kelley) (2013) *Ladrona de libros - Walter (Rafael Gareisen) (2013) *47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai - Isogai (Masayuki Deai) (2013) *Carrie - Tommy Ross (Ansel Elgort) (2013) *Capitán Phillips - Soldado de la marina #5 (2013) *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? - Kenny Rossmore / Miller (Will Poulter) (2013) *Kick-Ass 2 - Tendero (Chris Chan) (2013) *El conjuro - Drew (Shannon Kook) (2013) *The Way, Way Back - B-Boy (Cjaiilon Andrade) (2013) (20th Century Fox) *Aprendices fuera de línea - Lyle (Josh Brener) (2013) *Posesión infernal - Eric (Lou Taylor Pucci) (2013) *12 desafíos: Recargado - Tommy Weaver (Tom Stevens) (2013) *Admisiones - James (Dan Levy) (2013) *Son como niños 2 - Voces adicionales (2013) *Olimpo bajo fuego - Voces adicionales (2013) *La unión - Hamouda Najem (Fayek Bseiso) (2012) *Ted - Asiático "Ming" (Robert Wu) (2012) *Death Race 3: Infierno - Pretty Boy (Brandon Livanos) (2012) *Lincoln - John Hay (Joseph Cross) (2012) *Proyecto X - JB (Jonathan Daniel Brown) (2012) *Let It Shine - Kris McDuffy (Trevor Jackson) (2012) *El beso que nunca nos dimos - Luke (Keenan Tracey) (2012) *Los miserables - Courfeyrac (Fra Fee) (2012) *Moonrise Kingdom: Amor infantil - Panagle (Andreas Sheikh) (2012) *Más de mil palabras - Valet (John Gatins) (2012) *Comando Especial - Delroy (Johnny Pemberton) (2012) *Los tres chiflados - Chico en la calle (2012) *Un tipo rudo - Voces adicionales (2012) *Lady Vegas - Voces adicionales (2012) *Argo - Voces adicionales (2012) *iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious - Robert "Robbie" Shapiro (Matt Bennett) *Thin Ice - Shane (Alec George) (2011) *Una princesa en Navidad - Milo Huntington (Travis Turner) (2011) *Margaret - Lionel (David Mazzucchi) (2011) *Un día - Samuel Cope (Toby Regbo) (2011) *Soy el número cuatro - Sam (Callan McAuliffe) (2011) *Aullido: el renacimiento - Roland (Niels Schneider) (2011) *Los Pitufos - Empleado de la juguetería (Bradley Gosnell) (2011) *Destino final 5 - Alex Browning (Devon Sawa) (2011) *El precio del mañana - Voces adicionales (2011) *Zack y Cody: La película - Voces adicionales (2011) *Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas - Voces adicionales (2011) *Transformers: La venganza de los caídos - Voces diversas (2011) *El castor - Voces adicionales (2011) *iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious - Roberto "Robbie" Shapiro (Matt Bennett) (2010) *El buen latido - Jason (Miles Teller) (2010) *Mi niñera es una vampira: La película - Ethan Morgan (Matthew Knight) (2010) *Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños - Crash (Erik Knudsen) / El otro Scott (Ben Lewis) (2010) *La mansión Wolfberg - Goran (Steven Grayhm) (2010) *Más allá de la vida - Ricky (Jack Bence) (2010) *Eres tan Cupido - Elliot (Chad Hively) (2010) *Tormenta de meteoritos - Brad (Travis Nelson) (2010) *El aprendiz de brujo - Empleado de la Universidad (Manish Dayal) (2010) *Mi primer amor - Matt Baker (Shane Harper) (2010) * 13 - Vince ferrero (Sam Riley) (2010) *From Paris with Love - Rashid (Chems Dahmani) (2010) *La última canción - Voces adicionales (2010) *Tron: El legado - Voces adicionales (2010) *Secretariat - Voces adicionales (2010) *Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam - Voces adicionales (2010) *Un despertar glorioso - Voces adicionales (2010) *Pedro, el pollo - Floyd (Nick Whitaker) (2009) *A Single Man - Kenny Potter (Nicholas Hoult) (2009) *Camino a la Gloria - Carlton Garrett (Justin Timberlake) (2009) *High School Rock - Ben Wheatley (Scott Porter) (2009) *A la deriva - Arturo (Daniel Passi) (2009) *2012 - Voz en Radio #2 (2009) *El mensajero (2009) - Voces adicionales *Jonas Brothers: En concierto 3D - Voces adicionales (2009) *Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong - Voces adicionales (2009) *Galáctica: el plan - Voces adicionales (2009) *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh - Eric Blonowitz (Scott Halberstadt) (2008) *Camp Rock - Voces adicionales (2008) *Amor? - George (Sean Astin) (2007) *Transformers - Voces diversas (2007) *Augusta, la salvación - Voces adicionales (2006) *El juego de sus vidas - Voces adicionales (2005) *El concurso del millón - Jordan (Matthew Sellers) (2003) *Daredevil: El hombre sin miedo - Matt Murdock (joven) (Scott Terra) (2003) *Minicampeones - Calvin Cambridge (Lil´Bow Wow) (2002) *Wet Hot American Summer - Andy (Paul Rudd) (2001) *Un aro de luz sin fin - Rob Austin (Soren Fulton) (2001) *La revancha de Max - Robert (Josh Peck) (2001) *Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal - Harry Potter (Daniel Radcliffe) (2001) *Una mente brillante - Voces adicionales (2001) *Hurricane Streets - Chip (David Roland Frank) (1998) *Enemigo público - Niño (1998) (Debut) Anime *Dragon Ball Z - Niño llorando en el torneo de Artes Marciales (ep. 211) (Debut en anime) *Dragon Ball Super - Whis *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Alone / Hades *Beyblade: Metal Masters - Zeo Abyss, Voces adicionales *Beyblade: Metal Fury - Zeo Abyss *Digimon Fusion - Christopher Aonuma *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Marcel Bonaparte *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Nelson Andrews *Súper Once - Yukoku, Matsuno (2da voz) y Fidio Aldena *Bakugan - Mason Brown *La espada sagrada - Luke Ainsworth *Knights of Sidonia - Nagate Tanikaze *Naruto - Shishima *Bleach - Cain *Pokémon - Sammuel (referi de brandon, temp. 12), Olivier, Flint (Alto Mando de Sinnoh), Cheren, Monsieur Pierre (temp. 17) *Hungry Heart - Rodrigo del Franco (redoblaje) *Bailando con vampiros - Voces adicionales *La magia de Zero - Derflinger *B-Daman Crossfire - Reggie Mak *Rokka: Los héroes de la flor de seis pétalos - Hans Humpty *Violet Evergarden - Leon Stephanotis *Beyblade Burst: Evolution - Arthur Lawrence *Fate/Extra Last Encore - Shinji Matou *Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid - Voces adicionales Series animadas Richard Ian Cox *Dinotrux - Revvit *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Snails Ian James Corlett *Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales - Blinky Otros *Manzana y Cebollín - Cebollín *Voltron: El defensor legendario - Slav (Iqbal Theba) *¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes - K.O. / T.K.O. *Watch Car: Batalla de poder - Jino *Ben 10 (2016) - XLR8 *Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) - Neotom *Vixen - Barry Allen / Flash (Grant Gustin) *Transformers: Robots In Disguise (2015) - Sideswipe *Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Cash Murray y Rhomboid Vreedle (ep. 41) *Ben 10: Omniverse - Rhomboid Vreedle, Crashhopper (Desde Temp. 4) *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Jinx *Ugly Americans - Doug El hombre koala, Voces adicionales *Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po - Bian Zao *Los Simpson - Harry Potter (Temp. 13) / Voces adicionales (Temp. 22) *Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Castor Carlos *LEGO: Nexo Knights - Bot del Rey (Fancypants) *Monster High - Jackson Jekyll / Holt Hyde *Transformers: Prime - Jack Darby *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Hoops, Voces adicionales *MAD - Presentación (temp. 1-2), Freddie Benson, Iron Man, Naruto, Shrek, Willy Wonka, El Pingüino, Patrick Winslow, Bruce Willis, Woody, Goku, Robocop, Harry Potter, Justin Timberlake, Tinky Turner, Manuel "Manny" Delgado, Voces adicionales *Hora de aventura - Dulce Príncipe (ep. 31), Abracadaniel, Booko (ep. 104), Johnny, Voces adicionales *Un show más - Chad (Zarigueya), Techmo (1ra voz) / Voces adicionales *El principito (serie animada) - Amstram, Thery *Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Goggan *El show de Garfield - Lyman *¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Ethan / Sheriff Bronson Stone (joven) / Voces adicionales *Titán sim-biónico - Bryan / Greg *Dragones de Berk - Hipo (Jay Baruchel) *Littlest Pet Shop - Russell Ferguson *La casa de Mickey Mouse - Toodles *Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug - XY *Magiespadas - Magiespada Calabaza Zombi *Secuaces - Eric Needles *Breadwinners - Polterganso *Origanimales - Gordon, la tortuga / Fred, el lagarto / Khye, el koala (Algunos loops) / Sal, el cangrejo *Un agente de familia - Voces adicionales (Desde Temp. 6) *Futurama - Voces adicionales (Temp. 7) *Phineas y Ferb - Voces adicionales *Lego Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu - Voces adicionales *Padre de familia - Voces adicionales *Generador Rex - Voces adicionales *T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Percival / Voces adicionales *Cleveland- Voces adicionales *Grojband - Voces adicionales Películas animadas Cindy Robinson *Monster High: Amor monstruoso - Jackson Jekyll / Holt Hyde *Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico - Jackson Jekyll *Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa - Jackson Jekyll / Holt Hyde *Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror - Jackson Jekyll / Holt Hyde *Monster High: 13 Deseos - Jackson Jekyll / Holt Hyde *Monster High: Fusión espeluznante - Jackson Jekyll Richard Ian Cox *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Snails *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Snails *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree - Snails Otros *Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película - Beto Henares (2017) *LEGO Batman: La película - Flash (2017) *Bailarina - Víctor (2016) *La fiesta de las salchichas - Barry (2016) *Kung Fu Panda 3 - Agricultor Ganso (2016) *Magia extraña - Sunny *La increíble historia del niño de piedra - Globero (2015) *Mune: El guardián de la luna - Spleen (2014) *Scooby-Doo! Misterio en la lucha libre - Santino Marella (2014) *El reino secreto - Nod (Josh Hutcherson) (2013) *Los Croods - Tonk (Clark Duke) (2013) *La era de hielo 4 - Louis (Josh Gad) (2012) *Horton y el mundo de los Quién - JoJo McDodd *Los fantasmas de Scrooge - Ebenezer Scrooge (adolescente) *Space Chimps - Cometa *ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición - Dwayne *Barbie y las zapatillas mágicas - Hilarion *Futurama: la bestia con billones de brazos - Voces adicionales *Padre de familia: Algo, algo, algo del lado oscuro - Stoomtrooper #1 / Voces adicionales *Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras - Alfresi * Spud - Spud * Emoji: La película - Voces adicionales * La gran aventura LEGO - Voces adicionales * Valiente (2012) - Voces adicionales *Enredados - Voces adicionales *La era de hielo - Voces adicionales Películas de anime Masakazu Morita *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Whis *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Whis Otros *Pokémon por siempre: Celebi, la voz del bosque - Sam *Pokémon, La Película: Negro y Blanco - Victini y Reshiram/Zekrom - Leeku *El mundo secreto de Arrietty - Shō *Súper Once: El ataque de los poderosos Ogros Shuurai - Kanon Endo *Gantz: O - Joichiro Nishi *Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos - Voces adicionales Telenovelas brasileñas Land Vieira *Tarcisio en Cuna de Gato *Tibungo en Cuento encantado Otros *Bruno Santos (Luciano Scalonni) en Río del destino *Gilvan dos Santos (Miguel Roncato) en Insensato corazón *Aminzito Hayalla (Jefferson Goulart) en El astro *Leandro dos Anjos (Rodrigo Simas) en Fina estampa *Matias (Jorge de Sá) en La Sombra de Helena Telenovelas filipinas *Henson Lee (Justin Cuyugan) en Puentes de amor Telenovelas turcas *Can Yurdam (Sarper Arda) en Las hijas del sol Telefilms *Det. Gennaro (Daniel Brochu) en Más allá de la terapia (2012) Intérprete *Horton y el mundo de los Quién - "Lo qué siento no lo puedo contener" *La colina de las amapolas ** "La Rosa Blanca", junto a Jocelyn Robles (Umi Matsuzaki), Arturo Cataño (Shun Kazama), Luis Leonardo Suárez (Shirō Mizunuma), Cecilia Gómez (Sora Matsuzaki). Coros junto a: Arturo Cataño, Cecilia Gómez, Lourdes Arruti, Luis Leonardo Suárez, Miguel Ángel Ruiz **''"Buen Viaje" ,'' junto a Arturo Cataño, Cecilia Gómez, Lourdes Arruti, Luis Leonardo Suárez, Miguel Ángel Ruiz (coros) **''"Un navío",'' junto a Jocelyn Robles (Umi Matsuzaki), Arturo Cataño (Shun Kazama), Luis Leonardo Suárez (Shirō Mizunuma), Cecilia Gómez (Sora Matsuzaki). Coros junto a: Arturo Cataño, Cecilia Gómez, Lourdes Arruti, Luis Leonardo Suárez, Miguel Ángel Ruiz Videojuegos * Smite - Mercurio * LEGO Avengers - Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver * Assassin's Creed: Syndicate - Trabajor * Star Wars: Battlefront II - Voces adicionales Dirección de doblaje [[SDI Media de México|'SDI Media de México']] * Los chicos sin destino * IRIS * Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial * New Girl (resto) * Breadwinners * ALVINNN!!! Y las ardillas * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega (eps. 53-97) * Hora de aventura (temp. 6-presente) * Hora de aventura: Estacas * Hora de aventura: Islas * Proyecto Conejo Blanco * Uncontrollably Fond * Soy una Diosa. ¿Y ahora qué? (resto de la temp. 1) * El increíble mundo de Gumball (temp. 4-) * Goblin, el solitario ser inmortal [[Labo|'Labo']] * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro * Turbo FAST (eps. 28, 30, 32, 40, 48, 51) * Making a Murderer * El amanecer de los Croods (ep. 25) * Atomic Puppet (16 eps.) * VeggieTales en casa (ep. 49) * Las aventuras del Gato con Botas (ep. 42) * Voltron: El defensor legendario (ep. 24) * Soy una Diosa. ¿Y ahora qué? (temporada 2) * DreamWorks Dragones (temp. 7, ep. 10) * Bright * The Toys That Made Us (eps. 1, 3 y 4) * Un gesto fútil y estúpido: La historia de Doug Kenney [[MADE Productions|'Made in Spanish']] * Big * El hombre de la princesa * Casa llena * Dating Agency: Cyrano [[Mad Pencil Studio|'Mad Pencil Studio']] * Soy una Diosa. ¿Y ahora qué? (primeros episodios) [[Dubbing House|'Dubbing House']] * The Invitation Adaptación * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega (eps. 53-97) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Audiomaster 3000 *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Círculo Producciones *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *IDF (hasta 2016) *Intertrack *Lola MX *Labo *Mad Pencil Studio *Made in Spanish *MADE Productions *New Art Dub *Pink Noise México *SDI Media de México *Sebastians (hasta 2016) *Sensaciones Sónicas *Taller Acústico Cuernavaca, México * Elefante Films Datos de interés *Fue debido a Arturo que su padre, Mario Castañeda, doblara uno de sus personajes más importantes: Goku en Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball GT, pues Mario rechazó el papel en un principio y fue Arturo quien le insistió en aceptarlo, pues él era un chico que veía Dragon Ball y se hizo fan de la serie como todo niño. El entusiasmo de Arturo porque su padre le contó que Goku crecería y que le habían llamado para doblar a Goku de grande hizo que Mario Castañeda decidiera aceptar el trabajo. *Mario contó que cuando le presentó a su hijo a René García (voz de Vegeta), le pegó en los genitales y a Gerardo Reyero (voz de Freezer), lo pateó en las espinillas. *Arturo tuvo un pequeño papel en Dragon Ball Z interpretando a un niño que lloraba en el Torneo de Artes Marciales en el episodio 211, este fue su primer personaje de anime. * Y su segunda participación en el doblaje de Dragon Ball es desde la película Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses en adelante, interpretando a Whis. *En la serie de Cartoon Network "MAD" dobló a personajes que fueron doblados regularmente por su padre. Estos son: Jim Carrey, Bruce Willis, Iron Man y el mismo Goku. *Arturo ha interpretado a los superhéroes con supervelocidad más icónicos de los comics: Barry Allen/Flash (DC) en Flecha y Flash y Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Marvel) en Avengers: Era de Ultrón. *En el capítulo 4 de la tercera temporada de la serie El mentalista, su Padre interpreta el papel de Max Winter (Jack Coleman), mientras que Arturo interpreta a Jackson Winter (Asher Monroe) hijo de Max, padre e hijo tal como lo son ellos en la vida real. Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca